Crazy
by Candy3
Summary: My second fic! B/S This fiction starts off kinda slow, but it will pick up, I promise! Buffy and the gang are celebrating Willow's birthday when Spike asks to dance with the prettiest girl in the room...
1. Parts 1&2

~^~Crazy~^~  
By Candy Svoboda  
  
The Bronze was playing its usual thumping music, most of which Repeat Giles couldn't stand. But, for one night, he supposed he could tolerate it. After all, this was Willow's birthday. He watched Buffy and her friends out on the dance floor. He still thought that what they called dancing was just a bunch of un-coordinated kids trying to get across the room. The clown of the group was performing his, what they had taken to calling it, "Xander Dance." They laughed and danced and had a wonderful time.   
Thank God Spike isn't here. Giles knew that he had probably jinxed everything by thinking that. And he did. Less than a half hour later, their favorite bleach-blonde vampire strode into the Bronze holding a package under his arm. Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang were sitting now, enjoying the cake. Xander, of course, had two pieces and was working on his third.  
"You're gonna regret eating all that cake later when you're puking your shoes out of your mouth." Anya said as she licked her fork. The rest of the group groaned and set their plates down. Buffy eyed the doors just in time to make eye contact with her mortal enemy.   
"Bad day, bad, bad, bad..." She said a loud as he drew nearer to the table.   
"Well well. Isn't this sweet. The gang's all here and someone forgot about little old me." His comment was directed at Buffy. She rolled her eyes and replied,  
"Spike, did you ever think that we would, for one second, think about inviting you?" The Slayer folded her arms across her chest and gave him an icy glare.   
"No, but a guy can dream can't he." He shot her icy glare right back at her with his own blue eyes. Buffy continued to staring at him while thinking,  
Why does he have to stare at me like that? Its so damn cute! NO! STOPIT! Spike bad! Spike evil! Spike looks so good when he looks at me like that...  
"Buffy? Earth to Buffy, earth speaking." Xander waved his hand in front of her face, it having no effect what-so-ever.  
"She's gone, Xander. We should just continue our conversation, she'll come back eventually." Willow decided that she did want her cake after all, picked her fork up and started shoving cake into her mouth. Giles decided that it was time for him to go home, so he said his good-bye's and awkwardly left as Spike set the package down on the table, never taking his glare from Buffy, and said,   
"Can I have a dance with the prettiest girl in the room?" He gave a half smile and Buffy rolled her eyes.  
"Look, Spike. I wish you would get over this...fascination with me because I--" He cut her off  
"Don't get your knickers twisted! I didn't mean you. I meant Red." He narrowed his gaze to Willow. She had a mouth full of cake as she said,   
"Me?" She felt kind of ridiculous sitting there with a mouth full of cake while Spike, who had to be the most dangerous looking guy in the place, was standing with his head cocked to one side with a strange look on his face. Buffy's mouth formed a perfect O.  
That was embarrassing. Buffy thought  
This is embarrassing. Willow thought. She gulped down the rest of her cake and glanced at Tara asking her approval. Tara, of course, nodded and Spike took her hand as he lead her out on the dance floor. The DJ put on Shape of My Heart by The Backstreet Boys. Meanwhile, at the table...  
Buffy watched Willow and Spike dance. She frowned and said,   
"Look at that! He is all over her! Tara, you should do something!" Buffy pointed as she spoke.  
"W-w-why? He's b-barely touching her." The Wicca managed to get out. Buffy sat in a slump and poked her cake with the fork. The tiny little holes the fork made in the side of the cake reminded her of vampire bites. Except, really little vampires with really little teeth.   
Oh geez! Get off it Buffy! It's not like you care anyway! That's right. I don't care about what Spike does. He's just a big, stupid...stupid guy. With really nice arms...Off topic Buffy. He shouldn't be dancing with Will. I should say that. Yeah. I'm gonnna go up there and tell him that. Here I go... Buffy didn't move.   
Oh well. I'll just tell Xander and Anya. They'll agree! "He shouldn't be dancing with her." She said as she sat, still slumped in the chair.  
"Um. Buff? You know how much I vigorously don't like Spike, but what is he doing wrong?" Xander asked.  
"Well, he could hurt her..."  
"By doing what exactly?"   
"Well, he could....he could...he could step on her foot!" Buffy had a look of triumph in her eyes.  
"Oh, yeah. The evil 'foot-stepping-on!' I saw that in one of Giles' books! Come on Buffy. You're just jealous because he's paying attention to Willow and not you. You got used to being the bell and the ball. Admit it!"  
"NO! Alexander Harris! I am not jealous of Willow! How could you even think I would be jealous of Will, just because he's over there with her...and not...here by me...annoying me..." Buffy trailed off. Xander crossed his arms and sighed. He then said,   
"You know how some people hate to say 'I told you so?' Not me. I told you so."   
  
End Part One  
  
Willow was fidgeting. She had no idea what to do with her hands or where to rest her eyes.  
Where to look!? Where to look!? Spike, on the other hand, was cool and collected. He took a deep breath and said,  
"Why are you so nervous around me?" Willow was shocked. She didn't know how to answer the question. As a matter of fact, she didn't want to answer the question. The Wicca tried to shrug it off, but the peroxided pest insisted that she answer.   
"Come on, Red. Why?"   
"I don't know. Maybe it's because you tried to kill us numerous times..." Willow tried her best to sound offended, but it just wasn't working out. Spike smiled his usual "Look at me, I'm the Big Bad" smile.   
"I know that's not it. Truth, Red. Spit it out." Spike had his hands resting lightly on her waist, which made Willow a tad uncomfortable.   
"It's this thing with Buffy, isn't it?" Spike glanced around the room, unsure of what he should do next.  
"No! Not at all!" She lied. Spike gave her the "I know you are lying" stare. Willow, in turn, tried to make a quick recovery.  
"Ok. Well, maybe a little. It's just that...well. I know you like her and all that, but I think you're going at it all wrong." Willow knew he was confused when his eyes tried to focus on her like she wasn't even there. Like when she had dressed up for a ghost that Halloween, and then everyone turned into their costumes.  
"Please explain." Spike said.  
"I just mean that going through her underwear drawer and taking her favorite blue cashmere sweater, and don't try to tell me that you don't have that because I know you do, isn't the way to Buffy's heart. Whoa. Deja-vu!"  
"Ok. You're giving me insight to the Slayer's twisted mind. If she knew you were doing this she'd-" Willow cut him off,  
"And don't call her 'Slayer.' She really hates it. And don't use any of those British terms like... 'luv' or 'pet.' She is not Drusilla."  
The two carried on their conversation as the song came to an end. Spike escorted Willow back to Tara, when Buffy stepped in and pulled Willow off to the bathroom.  
"Ok, Will. Spill it. What did you two talk about?"  
"I promised not to tell." Willow tucked her hair behind her ear, as she usually did when she was refusing to tell something.  
"Willow...come on! I have to know! Was it about me?"  
"Not everything Spike says is about you, Buffy."   
"Ah ha! It was about me! What did you tell him?!"  
"I simply told him that stealing your clothes wasn't the way to your heart." Willow stated calmly.  
"Ok...what else?"  
"I told him that if he really cared for you, he would treat you nicely and try not to be annoying..."  
"You told him how to date me?!" Buffy was a little tipped off at her best friend. After all, Willow knew how much Buffy disliked Spike.  
"No, not really. Well, yeah ok. Maybe I did. He was just so polite and charming. Not at all like himself. I think he has a good side, Buffy. And I also think he's afraid to show it around you because he thinks that if he did, it wouldn't be good enough for you."  
"He is a killer, Will!"   
"Oh, yeah. I noticed how many innocent blood packages he's maimed lately." Willow said sarcastically.  
"That's not what I meant." Buffy said while placing her hands on her hips.  
"Then what did you mean? Because, frankly, I don't think you are giving him a fair chance. He's been doing a lot for us lately and we've given him the cold shoulder. But he keeps trying. I can't believe you don't see that."   
Buffy was speechless. Willow did have a point. Maybe she should start being a little nicer to Spike. Starting tomorrow,  
"Ok, Will. I see your point, and I will start being nicer to Spike starting tomorrow."   
"No, starting right now. I want you to go out there and be civilized. Don't go 'Cave Slayer' on us."  
The two girls walked back to the table to find that Tara, Anya, and Xander were out on the dance floor. Spike was sitting alone at the table with a cup of coffee and some sort of pastry. Willow decided that this was their chance to try to start working things out.  
"I'm gonna go join the rest of the gang Buffy."  
"Yeah. Ok. Sounds like fun." Buffy started to follow, but Willow put a hand on her shoulder signaling that she was supposed to talk to Spike. Buffy inhaled and turned around.   
"Hey Spike. Whatcha eatin'?" Buffy calmly sank into her chair.  
"Oh. I'm not. While you and Willow were in the bathroom, Xander told me that this was your favorite...so..." Spike pushed the pastry and coffee over to Buffy who smiled slightly and murmured a quiet thank-you. The table was quiet for a minute, before the two started to talk at the same time. The both smiled at eachother and Buffy said,   
"You first."   
"I was just gonna say that I owe you a few things. Like your sweater. So you can stop by my crypt anytime and pick them up."   
Buffy nodded and then made a decision not to say what she was going to.  
"What were you going to say?"   
Oh, only that I'm just being nice to you because Willow told me to. Instead Buffy said,   
"It's not important." Another moment of silence before Buffy said,  
"Um. We could go now. To, ya know, get my stuff." Spike was a little taken back by her comment, but quickly agreed. Buffy told Willow that she was going to get her stuff from Spike's crypt and left.  
  
End Part 2  
  
TBC-More soon! Please be patient!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 3

Buffy and Spike walked quietly through the streets of SunnyDale. Nothing moved. There was no sign of life, or un-life, anywhere. Buffy knew that this usually meant that some new evil was about to rise on the Hellmouth. But right now, her biggest problem was not knowing what to say. The Slayer was so used to mouthing off at the vampire, and now she was supposed to act civil.   
But that's what Willow says, and Willow isn't here right now...No. I should really try to be nice to him. After all, he does help us from time to time. And he IS trying his hardest to do good...And he has a really nice smile. Mind in the gutter, Buffy.   
Spike noticed the Slayer in deep thought, and decided that it was time to patronize her,  
"Wow. I didn't know that brain had anything left in it." He said with a grin.  
"Shut up, Spike."  
"Ooh. Now that hurt Slayer." Oh, bloody hell. I'm supposed to call her Buffy! Buffy! Buffy! Buffy!   
If he can do it, so can I. Buffy thought,  
"You know what, Spike? There are a couple things I've been meaning to say to you." She started.  
"Oh, please. I'm dying to hear this. No pun intended." He stopped walking, folded his arms across his chest and slumped his shoulders down into his usual "I'm the Big Bad, so don't mess with me" stance. Buffy began to speak again,  
"First of all, you are NOT the Big Bad anymore. That ended a long time ago. In fact, you were never bad in the first place." Spike. Annoying, charming, idiotic, handsome, funny...oh, no. No no no no no...I can't have a crush on Spike! Can I?  
"Second, I'm only being nice to you because Willow told me to. If it wasn't for her, I would never have left the Bronze with you, and don't you dare try to make one stupid remark about that because I only agreed to come with because I want my stuff back. And that's another thing! Stealing my stuff?! Come on! I know you have a thing for me, but please. Even Angel didn't do that when he was stalking me! If you were really 'The Big Bad' you wouldn't go around into my bedroom trying to steal my underwear." Spike didn't know that she knew about that. It must have been Riley who told her. Stupid poof. Spike tried to look puzzled, but it didn't work.  
"Oh yeah," Buffy continued, "Yeah I know about that! Riley told me before he left-" Spike cut her off,  
"Oh. I'm so glad that he remembered to tell you that, but somehow it slipped his mind to tell you he was getting suck jobs from vampire whores! So you just turn that finger around missy!"  
"Don't bring him into this..." Buffy said, a little uncomfortable at the fact of talking about her latest ex boyfriend.  
"I can't win!" Spike threw his arms up into the warm night air. "Every time I try to show you that he was the jerk, you throw it back in my face. I don't know if it was a good thing that I told you or not! Maybe if I hadn't told you, he would still be here and you could stop boring everybody and be useful for a change!" Spike had taken several steps closer to the beautiful Slayer.  
"USEFUL?! You want to talk to me about being useful?! Who's the Slayer here?! Who's the one who goes out every night to wander aimlessly through cemeteries hoping to find a couple useless demons so I can make the world a safer place!? Because I'm pretty sure it's not you." Buffy's eyes were beginning to sting at the fact of not being appreciated. Spike, on the other hand, was speechless. He finally came up with a lame attempt to put the subject to rest,  
"Come on. Lets go get your stuff and be done with this." They were still inches apart, and neither one was moving. Buffy finally broke the silence by saying,  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. Send me my stuff in the mail." The Slayer made a sharp turn on her heel and stomped away.  
  
End Part 3  
  
TBC  
  
Yeah, I know that was short, but I've never been one to write long stories. Part 4 is already started and things are starting to heat up! Please keep giving me feedback! I love getting reviews!  
  



	3. Parts 4&5

Ok. Just calm down Buffy. You do NOT have a crush on Spike! Just keep saying that. I do not have a crush on Spike, I do not have a crush on Spike...It isn't working! Ok. All I need is a good nights sleep, then I'll be fine. Part of her believed it, and the second part wanted to slap the first part for believing it! Buffy slid the key into the lock of the oak door that enclosed the Summers' home. Before Buffy could drop her keys on the kitchen table, she was met by a pair of deep brown eyes.   
"You're home late." Dawn said.   
"Yeah, I was picking up my stuff at Spike's crypt. You know, the stuff that he stole." Buffy said nonchalantly. Dawn eyed her up and down, then said,  
"Is your stuff invisible?" Buffy realized that it must have looked strange that she wasn't carrying anything,  
"Oh. Spike and I had a minor disagreement, so I told him to send me my stuff in the mail. Besides, it isn't any of your buisiness anyway." Buffy took off her black snakeskin coat and gently set it down on the sofa. Next, she kicked her boots off and made a break for the stairs, only to be stopped by the same pair of brown eyes.  
"Aren't you even the least bit interested on how I got home?" Dawn shrugged. Buffy sighed and said,  
"Fine, Dawn. How did you get home?"  
"Xander and Anya drove me. Not that it matters. You were too busy off flirting with Spike anyways."  
"I was not flirting with Spike!! He's gross and, and...icky."  
"I know. You told me before." Dawn blocked her sister's path every time she tried to move.  
"Ok. Yeah. Fine. Now, I've had a long and tiring day. Please let me go upstairs." Buffy sighed heavily.   
"Ok. Only because you look horrible." Dawn said. Buffy didn't have the strength to give up a fight, so she just dragged herself up the stairs to her room. Buffy didn't sleep there often anymore. Not since her mom had died. Buffy mostly slept in her bed. It seemed like the right thing to do. But tonight, she just wanted the comforts of her old bed.  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Dawn was sitting on the sofa watching re-runs of I Love Lucy. Thankfully, Buffy had not noticed the mess she had made of various snacks, popcorn, and soda. Dawn wasn't even remotely tired from the party, and it was too late to call any of her friends from school. Then the little light in her head flickered on. She remembered that school wasn't the only place she had friends.  
  
End Part 4  
  
Dawn tip-toed upstairs to make sure her sister was asleep, then just as quietly, she tip-toed back down and over to the phone. She picked up the reciever and dialed the number. The other end rang a couple times before the voice answered.  
"Hi. It's me...no! ME!! Dawn! Geez...Aren't you supposed to be awake now? Yeah, I know it's way past my bed time, ask me if I care. Look, I know this is gonna sound weird but, could you come over? No, our house is not being attacked by Feryal demons. Just, come over. Why? I'm bored. Pleeeeaassseee??? Pretty please with a cherry on top?! Ok, pretty please with a cherry and sprinkles?! Yay!! Ok. Bye."   
Dawn hung up the phone and began to tidy up the living room. As quietly as possible of course. About twenty minutes later there was a knock.   
"Geez! What took you so long?" Dawn asked.  
"I stopped for a bite-" Dawn's eyes widened.  
"Fries?" Spike asked as he held out the McDonalds bag. Dawn stole it from his hands and said,  
"You are a very nice man! God I'm starving! The cake and crackers I had at the Bronze didn't exactly count as dinner, and Buffy was too tired and agitated to make anything."  
"Don't you cook?" The vampire asked as he flopped into the recliner.  
"Well, I tried once. At Thanksgiving, I tried to make the turkey and surprise Buffy and mom, but that didn't work out."  
"What happened?"  
"Lets just say, it involved a pot of water and a fire extinguisher." Dawn said as she stuffed her mouth with fries. She could see that Spike was still curious, and she decided to elaborate,  
"The turkey blew up. Apparently you're supposed to defrost those things..." Spike smiled. Not his usual cocky smart ass smile, but a genuine smile that could light up a room. Dawn noticed and said,  
"You should do that more often."   
"Buy you fries?"   
"No, smile. You'd be surprised how a guy's smile can make Buffy go nuts." She hinted. Spike's mouth twisted into a half smile as he said,  
"Thanks, nibblet. I'll have to remember that."   
Buffy awoke to the muffled sound of laughter downstairs and decided to go investigate. The slayer silently shut the door behind her and hung her head over the railing. Her eye's spotted her sister sitting on the sofa eating fries. Buffy scanned the rest of the room until her eyes rested on Spike.   
Oh. Spike. Ok. Go back to bed...Wait a minute!! SPIKE! What the hell? Part of her wanted to just sit by the railing and listen to their conversation, and the other part of her wanted to go downstairs and investigate farther. That part won. Buffy's feet patted down the stairs and rounded the corner.  
"Hey guys. Whatcha doin'?"  
"Buffy! Oh, hi! Spike was just here to see if...umm..." Dawn trailed off.  
"It's ok." Buffy said that outloud. She didn't know if it was a good thing or not. She dug herself in deeper by finishing with,  
"He can stay." Buffy climbed up onto the couch next to her sister and dug into the fry box.   
"So," The Slayer started, "what are we talking about?"  
"Spike was telling me about the time he-" She caught Spike glaring at her, telling her not to say a word.  
"He was telling me about the time he went to...the...grocery store...yeah." Buffy thought it would have been fun to see Spike try to get himself out of that one, but decided not to torment him any farther.  
"Dawn, I think it's way past your bed time. Go upstairs and go to bed." Buffy was expecting a battle, but didn't get one.  
"Ok. Night Spike. Thanks for the fries." She said as she hugged the vampire. At first, he didn't know what to do, but then just hugged back.  
"You're welcome nibblet." He said. Buffy couldn't help but smile. Dawn trotted up the stairs to her room. As soon as Buffy heard the door shut, she said,  
"Man. What did you do to her? Usually I would have been up for another half hour fighting with her."   
"Magic touch." Spike said as he blew on his fingernails. Buffy got up and walked over to his recliner and sat down on the arm of it. Spike shifted uncomfortably in his place.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." Buffy blushed a little at the fact of her appology. "Willow told me that I should be more considerate towards you. I'm not very good at it am I?"  
"Nope."   
"It's just that, you drive me crazy sometimes..." Buffy fought with herself on if she should say the next part or not. She decided that it wouldn't hurt. Much.  
"You drive me crazy, and I don't know if that's a good thing or not." Spike's eyes widened a little as he said,  
"What are you saying, Buffy?"  
"I'm saying that...I don't know how to put it in words...I just feel that having you around, is kind of like a security blanket." Spike was confused, and Buffy knew it. Before she could stop herself, she leaned down and kissed him. When she finally pulled away, she said,  
"That pretty much sums it up."   
  
TBC  
  
There. I told you things were heating up! It isn't over yet!  
  



	4. Parts 6&7

Buffy, Anya, Willow, and Xander busied themselves around the Magic Box taking inventory, shelving books, and counting the money in the cash register. That was mostly Anya. Giles was in the back looking over the new shipment he just got in.   
"Anya!" He called. The ex-demon shoved the money back in the register and locked the drawer before hurrying to the back where her boss was.  
"Yes?"  
"How much sage do we have out?" He asked.  
"Enough to last the next week or so. Why?"   
"Just wondering." Giles answered as he went back to inventory.  
"Oh. Then thank you for wasting my time." Anya said cheerily and went back to the front of the store. Willow was excitedly looking through the box she was supposed to be shelving, Xander was holding up a jar of eye of newt, staring through it with a strange curiosity, and Buffy was sitting at the table with a calculator and receipt starring off into space. Willow noticed her best friend's absence and decide to investigate,  
"Earth to Buffy, earth speaking." Willow said, but there was no response. The Wicca waved a hand in front of Buffy's face and the Slayer rejoined the group.  
"Buffy, what's wrong? You've been living in Never-Never Land all day today! What is it?!"  
Oh, only that Dawn called Spike last night, I kissed him and found out I have a crush on him. But Buffy didn't want to say it in so many words. In fact, she didn't want to say it at all.  
"Nothing's wrong, Will. I'm just a little tired is all." Buffy tried to dodge.  
"Buuuuffffyyy...come on! I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. I won't be shocked. Promise." Willow made a little X over her heart.   
"Ok. Just, not in front of Xander..." The two girls walked towards the back of the store causally so as not to worry Xander or Anya, and Buffy proceeded to spill the beans.  
"Dawn called Spike last night." The Slayer began.  
"Yeah, so. We all know she has a little crush on him-" Buffy cut Willow off,  
"She's not the only one." She said as bluntly as Anya would have.  
"Buffy, who else would have a crush on--oh. OH!!" Apparently the bulb had just been replaced.   
"Buffy, you have a crush on Spike?! How? When? Why? When?" Willow was beginning to ramble.  
"I don't know how it happened. When me and Spike left the Bronze to go get my stuff, we got into a fight, and then all of the sudden I was having all of these Spike related thoughts! And then when I kissed him at my house-"  
"You kissed him?!" Willow looked as if she was about to fall down.  
"Yeah, but not like, it wasn't intense. Not like Riley or Angel..." Buffy hoped that would soothe her friend a little. It didn't.  
"I think I need to sit down." Willow stated, forgetting she was already sitting down.  
"You are sitting down Wills. Didn't we have this conversation a while back?" Buffy remembered how Willow had reacted when she told her that there were real vampires. Pretty much everyone was freaking out. But this was much more important. It was Spike.   
"Promise me you won't tell Giles?" Buffy was practically on her knees begging.  
"Ok. But only on one condition..."   
"Anything! You got it!" Buffy had no idea what she was getting herself into.  
"You have to tell Spike how you feel." Buffy's eye's widened with fear at Willow's comment.   
"Buffy! You said anything! And he was brave enough to tell you how he felt! Please, he deserves to know." Willow took her friends hand as she spoke. Buffy, in turn, silently nodded and picked up her purse.   
"I'm going out!" She yelled on her way out the door. Four sets of eyes watched as the Slayer retreated from the shop.  
  
End Part 6  
  
Stupid Buffy! Why did you have to go and kiss him anyway?! Because he's gorgeous...No! That is not the answer! It's Spike! He's a vampire! Angel was a vampire. That's besides the point. What is the point? Oh yeah! The point is that I have a crush on Spike! Why am I fighting with myself? Stop it! Buffy's thoughts were cut short when she reached the door to his crypt. She wondered if she should knock or bust the door in as usual. She figured that that would be the best choice. As Buffy brought her foot up to release the kick, the door opened. Cautiously, Buffy stepped in.   
"'Ello Buffy." Spike's voice rang out. Buffy immediately spun around in a fighting stance, then calmed when she saw it was him.  
"Oh. Hi Spike. How did you know there was someone at the door?"  
"Vampire sense. Now, I know you didn't stop by for tea and crumpets. Why are you here?" Straight to the point, that was Spike. He didn't mess around.  
"I wanted to talk about last night." Buffy shifted uncomfortably.  
"Yeah. And?" Spike raised his eyebrows. Buffy took a deep breath and strode over to the sofa.   
"Sit." She instructed. Spike did what he was told and awaited her answer.  
"About last night-" The Slayer said with some uneasiness.  
"No, wait, let me guess. 'Last night was a mistake never to happen again and if you ever try something funny I'll stake you good and proper.'" Spike interrupted.  
"Shut up. That wasn't what I was going to say!"   
"Well it would be nice if you would get to the point." Spike's last comment bugged Buffy, but she preferred to let it go.  
"I was going to say that, lately I've been thinking. About you and me. And us. Lately I've been thinking that the more I have you around, the more and more I learn about you."   
"And what have you learned?" Spike said, a little afraid of what he would hear.  
"I've learned that you're not a monster like I thought you were. If you were a monster, you wouldn't have come over just to keep Dawn company. You wouldn't have helped me defeat Glory. You wouldn't have mourned my mom, and you definitely wouldn't have made me love you." Buffy finally said what she had wanted. Spike looked like he was going to fall off the sofa. After a couple minutes of silence, Buffy finally said,  
"Spike, say something. You're beginning to scare me!"  
"You...you love me?" Spike finally spat out. Buffy nodded. Spike took a moment to digest the information before he said,   
"Say it."   
"What?" Buffy questioned.  
"Tell me you love me." It took Buffy a couple seconds before she spoke again,  
"I love you, Spike." A smile played at her lips as she said it. And Spike was sure, that if his heart was beating, it would have skipped a few beats. And he was sure it would have stopped when Buffy leaned over into his lap and kissed him again. Not like the night before, this was deeper. A sign that she really, truly, loved him. Buffy slid off of the vampire's lap and settled onto the cushion next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and began to nod off. Meanwhile, Spike's mind was racing with possible explanations. he finally decided on one and flew off the couch. Buffy flopped over and bumped her head on the armrest.  
"SPIKE! Where you going?" The Slayer said longingly.  
"To check the calendar." Was his reply.  
"Why?"  
"To see if it's April Fools Day!"   
  
End Part 7  
  
TBC  
  
Aww...now wasn't that sweet?! If you want more, please review!  
  



	5. Part 8

"DAWN!!" Buffy yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
"WHAT?! I'M BUSY!" Her sister yelled back.  
"Come downstairs! We need to talk!"   
"I didn't do it!! I swear!"   
"Not that kind of talk! Just get down here!" Dawn rolled her eyes and closed her journal. It was still early evening, but she was already in her pajamas. A simple tank-top and cloth shorts. Dawn exited her room and rounded the corner of the stairs only to find Buffy in Spike's arms.   
"Ew. Please, could we save the make-out fest for later?" Buffy tried to pull away, but the vampire wouldn't let her,  
"Spike...honey...get off."   
"Spoil my fun."  
"Get used to it, we won't be doing much of that around the house." Buffy waved her finger.  
"Um, guys. Someone wanna fill me in?...After I get my robe." Dawn suddenly became aware that she was wearing her pajamas and ran back up the stairs to get her bathrobe. A few seconds later, she returned to find her sister and her newly acquired boyfriend in the kitchen.  
"Dawn, sit." Buffy pulled a chair out from the island.  
"You know about me and Spike, right?" Dawn nodded her head.  
"Good. 'Cause we've been thinking."  
"Hope you didn't strain yourself." Dawn joked. Buffy ignored it.  
"We've been thinking that maybe, if it's ok with you also, that maybe Spike could come and live with us for a while. But it's up to you!" Buffy said hopefully. Dawn's eyes lit up and she jumped out of her seat.  
"Spike!! Spike's gonna live with us!!" She threw her arms around the vampire and clung to him like lint on a sweater.   
"Ok, I'll take that as a yes..." Spike said while trying to pry the girl off of him.   
"Good. That means twenty-four, well, almost twenty four hour protection. I'm gonna move all of my stuff out of my room and into mom's, then Spike can have my old room. And you don't have to do anything but help us move." Buffy pushed herself up onto the top of the island and grabbed an apple from the bowl.   
"This is gonna be sooo cool! When can he move in?! Now? Now is good!" Dawn jumped up and down and clapped her hands excitedly.  
"No, nibblet. Not right now." Her smile faded.   
"Maybe in about a couple hours. If that's ok with your sister..." Dawn ran to his side once more and clung onto his arm.  
"Pleeeeaaaassseee Buffy?! Please?!" Dawn was practically on her knees begging.  
"Yeah, come on Buffy! Pleeeaassee?" Spike stuck his lower lip out in an attempt to match Dawn's. Buffy laughed and then agreed.   
  
End Part 8  
  
One more to go!  
  
1 week after Spike moved in.   
  
Dawn entered the house about a half hour after school ended. Spike was in the kitchen making Dawn her usual after school snack she always liked. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Buffy was out by the magic shop with the rest of the group researching the latest vampire cult.   
"Dawn, your sandwich is ready!" Spike turned around to find Dawn with a few of her friends standing behind him. Two of which had their mouths slightly open and eyes wide. The other whispered to Dawn,  
"You were right, he is a hottie!" Spike tried to hide his smile, and Dawn blushed a little. Ok, Dawn blushed a lot. Spike decided to break the silence,  
"So, who're your friends?" He placed himself on the ledge of the counter by the sink as Dawn went on with introductions.  
"Guys, this is Spike." All three of her friends smiled in unison and said, with some difficulty,   
"Hi." Spike nodded and Dawn grabbed her sandwich as they all headed upstairs.   
The next person in the house was Buffy. Along with Willow and Xander. He and Spike had declared a mutual agreement. They wouldn't torment each other until further notice. And it worked. Buffy kissed Spike hello while Willow and Xander groaned and headed into the livingroom.  
"How was your day?" He asked.  
"Pretty dull. We didn't find out much. Only that the leader of the cult liked to roast pigs before he was a vampire...weird. And your day?" Buffy asked, her arms still around his neck.  
"Oh, same old same old. Dawn came home about ten minutes ago. She had a few friends with her. I think their names were, Melinda, Amanda, and....Jessica? Yeah. I found out that 'Dawn was right, I am a hottie.'" The vampire smirked. "I wonder what they would say if the found out I was dead?"   
Meanwhile, upstairs:  
"So, who is he?! Does he have a girlfriend? Where's he from?!"  
"He's....Spike. Yes he does have a girlfriend, and he's from London." Dawn answered.  
"Awww...too bad." One said.  
"Like he'd ever want you!" Melinda shot at her.  
"Oh bite me!"   
Downstairs:   
"Ok," Willow began. "Do we want the chick flick first or last?"   
"LAST!" Both men agreed. Buffy and Willow pouted.  
"Ok. House on Haunted Hill it is then." Xander and Willow put their feet up on the coffee table before they were shooed away by Spike,  
"Hey hey! I just cleaned that!"  
"Gee, Spike. I never figured you for the male equivalent to Martha Stewart. Do you make your own bed sheets?" Xander quipped. Spike made a threatening face before Buffy said,   
"Shut up you guys! It's starting!"   
"Yes mom." Xander said as he slouched down into his seat. About ten minutes into the movie, Willow piped up and said,  
"Hey, Spike! The camera guy kinda looks like you!"  
"No way. That guy has weird hair! Not at all like mine!"   
It was about halfway into Steel Magnolias when Dawn came downstairs to escort everyone out.   
"Bye Spike!" The three girls said, again in unison.   
"See you later girls." He answered back. Buffy pouted and said,  
"How do you rate? They said jack to me!"   
"Guess we know who's the popular one now." Spike retorted. Dawn plopped down on the sofa next to him and curled up by his side, much like Buffy.  
"Ohhh..." Dawn wined. "I hate this movie."   
"I'm with the nibblet. Come on, Xander. Lets go play cards or something." Xander jumped out of his seat at the notion.  
"Anyone know how to play gin?" Dawn asked.  
"NO!" Xander shouted.  
"Why not?"   
"Because she's like the gin queen! She'll kick your ass Spike."  
"Oh, we'll just see about that."  
A half hour later, Willow and Buffy are on the couch passing the tissues back and forth, and Dawn is kicking Spike's ass at gin:  
"Ha ha!! I win again!" Chanted Dawn. "You owe me! I have all your money! Ha ha ha! Come on, Spike, pay up." Spike slowly pulled out his wallet and threw his last five on the table. Dawn snatched it up and added it to the rest of her pile. Xander was sitting across from Dawn, looking glum. His hard earned paycheck just went out the window.   
"One-hundred, one-fifteen, one-twenty. Hmm. Not bad for a half hour...Anyone else wanna take on 'The Gin Queen?" Spike shot Xander a look before saying,  
"I'll hold her down, you grab the money." Dawn swept the cash off the table and jumped from her seat.   
"Buffy? Could you and Spike take me shopping tomorrow?!"   
"NO!!!" Came both answers.  
  
The End.  
  
There. It is done. I am thinking of doing a sequel, but I don't know. What do you guys think? And if you've seen House on Haunted Hill, you will understand the camera guy joke. If you haven't, James Marsters played the camera guy for about five minutes! I think that was the best part of the whole movie!  
  



End file.
